I was there
by luvme123
Summary: The zombies have arrived; every gamers dream, right? Wrong. This is a story about crys devastating trip in a journey to find pewdie and make sure he's safe. But with bandits, theifs, and liars around, death is always the last option for the group. They have to find pewdie, or he might just turn into the enemy.
1. Chapter 1

"I was there, that first time someone got bit. I watched it right before my eyes as someone was mauled to death by an ugly, voiceless, mindless, creature. A cretin, with no mind of its own, using its inhumane teeth to rip the girls flesh right off her neck. A doctor was near by, thankfully. She got to live longer than she would've without one, probably. But it had been a bad idea, bringing attention to the woman. More people to feast upon when she turned. I watched from afar, making sure i got the damned monster that bit her right in the head with my pistol. It startled some people, but they knew what was happening, so they let their shock numb their senses as the woman grabbed a small child that was with the doctor and bit her.

"The girl changed quicker than the woman, being so young. That's what if'ed me, the first days. How the people would bite their loved ones right as they were turning so they wouldn't be the only one suffering. I hated those people, and i stayed up on the roof of my home, shooting any feind i could see withing miles of town. I decided a month after it all went to shit, two weeks or so after the first bite in my area, to come find you. I didn't know how, or when I'd find you, but hell, we're all probably gonna die soon anyways. That's what happened to alot of my group along the way. Died. But it's all worth it because I found you." Crys voice cracks as be grabs pewdies hand.

They had finally met face-to-face, and, despite the circumstances, both were crying tears of joy. Cry, ken, and minx were the only ones left out of a group of ten. Russ and scott were in the group, along with the groups' girlfriends, excluding a single cry. A few extras were picked up along the way, but even they were dead. Pewdie smiles weakly, his bloodied and bruised face showing sorrow. Ken looks away from the scene, sadened yet relieved that his girlfriend was dead. Horrible thing to say, right? But he really loved minx; not the poor blonde that died two days into the trip to find pewdie.

"I saw a lot of fucked up shit, cry, but first... Tell me how you got here from florida."

**New story, eh? Anyways, how was it? Should i continue? Or not? **

** Fave and follow for more, don't forget to drop a comment in the box, love you guys, byeee!**

***brofist* **

**~L**


	2. Chapter 2

* Cry groans, awakening to the sound of shooting yet again. There were hooligans on the street, shooting at a round of walkers hearding down the way. He groans. There wasn't hope for them; their "guns" were beebee guns, and the sharp pellets pelting the hideous monsters ahead were helpless. Cry watches as the heard arrives where the hooligans once stood.

He could help them. There were only ten, and he had stocked up on weapons long before the outbreak; what was it to lose a few small guns, maybe a round or two? Everything. So he watches quietly as the zombies rip the boys apart. Then, quickly and stealthily, he shoots the zombies dead as they head for the smallest of the boys, who'd managed to climb a tree. He'd fallen out, though, and the zombies were advanceing.

The kid looks around, for the source of the gun shots, but cry had hidden again, ducking into the tree branch leaning against his house. He looks at his friends and cries, letting out an agonized wail before covering his mouth. Cry looks sympathetically at the poor boy, hopping out of the tree.

"Kid! Hey kid, get over here!" He says across the street, signaling another yelp from the scared boy. The boy turns slowly, looking at the masked man with hopefull eyes. He rushes over to cry, pulling his arm towards the street.

"M- my friends, they're hurt! Can you help them?" The boy asks. Cry shakes his head sadly, lifting the small boy over his shoulder.

"They're gone." He says sadly. The boy starts to kick, and cry, and yell, all while cry carries him back to his house. He enters the back door, hushing the boy with a hand over the mouth. "Shut up kis, or you're gonna end up like your friends 'cause I won't help you if you bring them here."

That shuts him up right away. There's a limping noise from the other side of the house and cry curses as he shoves the kid into the house and up to the attic, where the window's open.

"Climb this tree to the roof, I'll be right behind you." He snaps as he listens for the zombies. The kid squeazes through the window, cry following as they reach the top. "What the fuck were you thinking, kid?!" He yells finally as they reach the roof. The kid looks at cry scaredly as the masked man pulls out his gun and shoots at something behind him.

"I- I didn't want to go, John made me! He said I'd end up like one of those things if I'd stayed! I was scared!" The kid bawls, looking around Cry's small camp. A sleeping bag and some water in a pot; he'd probably boiled it down in the kitchen. Cry growls, walking closer to the kid and searches him for weapons. He didn't have anything.

"Is this some kind of joke, kid? Where's all your supplies?" Cry hisses, holding the only thing in the kids pocket; a pack of gum. He throws the gum in the yard in frustration. He reaches out to grab the kid, who was watching with an odd look in his eyes.

"What supplies? What's going on?" The kid aaks. Cry groans louder.

"Quit playing dumb, kid! Just- y'know what, forget it. What's your name?"

"Felix. Felix greyson." The kid whispers. The name flickers a switch in cry, and he's crying himself now. The kids name was Felix. Like pewdie. Hell, the kid sorta looked like pewdie. His hair was blonde and messy, and his eyes were a light iron color. Ugh. It made him sick.

"Well, Felix Greyson, it's your lucky day." *

"That's how I met little Felix. He was nine, and terrified. I saved his life back in florida and he did the same for me back in the U. K. He looked alot like you, you know Pewdie. That's why I couldn't bring myself to shoot him when he got bit."

**So? Like it? Short, but intaresting. **

**Review, loves! **

**~L**


	3. Chapter 3

* Cry and Little Felix were sitting on the roof, watching the walkers limp around the house, moving closer as shots ring through the air. Cry curses, pulling Little Felix down closer to the tiles. He listens as footsteps rush up the stairs and sighs in relief, not getting up. Russ must be here.

"Cry! Cry, what's with the fucking herd of fucking walkers down there?!" A voice yells as two sets of footsteps make their way to the two. Slowly, Cry gets up, holding Little Felix down.

"Some kids came down here earlier, shooting off fucking air soft guns; saved one, though. Barely saved his ass." Cry says, pulling up the small boy. Little Felix waves cautiously as Cry lowers him onto the tile again. Looking up, Cry notices a flash of bright red behind Russ. "I though Red was sick, how'd she get here?"

"I- I carried her all the way here. W- we think she's.. pre-"

"Pregnant? Congrats, but how's a baby going to survive in these conditions?" Cry says, cutting him off.

"Th- that's why we're here. It probably can, if we get it to a safe location. We're thinking london. There's a camp there. We know you wanna stay here, but this baby might have a _chanse, _cry. We wanna go." Red says, stepping weakly forward. She starts to teeter and Russ grabs he by her waist to steady her.

"I think we should go."

"Please cry- wait, did you say we should go?"

"Yeah. We'd have to pack up all our weapons and find a boat, but I think we should. I was thinking of finding my way to sweden and getting Pewdie anyway."

"Thank you so much Cry! Thank you thank you thank you!" Red says, hugging him softly.

"Yeah, and we found a boat a while back; it'll get us to the UK in no time, hopefully farther." Russ says. "When this crowd lets up we can pack up the stuff in your car."

"Sounds good to me." Cry says. Russ looks at little Felix.

"We bringing the kid?"

"Yes!" Red says, running softly to the two. Russ groans.

"He might have family Red, we can't just go around kidnapping! And I was asking Cry." He snaps. Red clucks her tounge.

"Sometimes I think you're the pregnant one, bipolar. Cry? Can we bring him?" Red says, hugging little Felix close to her rounding belly.

"Fine... He can come." Cry sighs. Red squeals. "But don't get too attached; if he tries anything he's getting shot." *

"Felix wasn't so enthusiastic about leaving his friends; he still thought they could be saved, but we got him in the car eventually." Cry says, his voice coarse. Pewdie looks at cry with sad eyes.

"What about Jund?" He asks.

"He was watching the boat at the pier; a few people tried to get it, but he shot 'em on sight." Cry assures. Leaning in to kiss pewdies cheek, cry doubles over in pain. Tears flow down pewdies cheeks as he pulls cry close to him. "I- ah.. d- don't worry, I'm not going anywhere untill you hear the whole story."


	4. Chapter 4

"We got to the boat without loosing anyone, if you're wondering." Cry grunts, laying back down. Minx watches and starts to cry, sobs wracking her body as she watches Pewdie and Cry.

"I miss her, ken." She sobs, remembering her fiancé.

"Who?" Ken asks, pulling Minx closer. "Krism?"

"Who else? We were so close to being a family." She whispers. Ken just pulls her closer to his chest, leaning his chin on her head as he directs his gaze at pewdie and cry again. "Don't you miss your girl? Mary was it?"

"Well of course," Ken sighs. "but she isn't you. I couldn't possibly know she didn't know sqat about zombies."

Minx is silent as she turns her gaze to the scene in front of them.

"This is Russ, and Red. Russ, Red, this is Little Felix." Cry says, pouring some liquid from a flask into his mouth. The zombies were mostly gone, travling towards another round of shots from across town, but a few were still around the house as cry shot them with a bow and arrow. One by one, each of the zombies in the fenced off yard were down and the group slowly climb out of their perch on the roof.

"Hi." Little Felix says as they reach attic. Red turns to him, smiling sweetly as she offers a hand to the small boy.

"I'm Red, in case you didn't get that." She says as Little Felix takes her hand hesitantly. "Where're your parents?"

"My mom's dead." The boy gulps as he watches Russ and Cry shove weapons into multiple duffle bags. "And I don't want to know where my dad is. I ran away last week, to my friends house."

"Why?" Red asks sincerly.

"H- he used to h- hit me. He t-tried to k- k -kill me a while back, so I ran away." Little Felix pulls back his sleve to reveal a multitude of cuts and slashes. Red's face softens as she crouches down to his level.

"Well, Felix." She says. "None of us are going to do anything like that to you. I won't allow it." The two are tossed a duffle bag, Russ grabbing an extra one for Red to carry. He and cry each had two on their backs, dangling over their shoulders, and Red adjusts her straps over her shoulders so it looked like the boys' and helps Little Felix settle one over his own shoulder and grabbing herself from one of the bags. *

"That's how we found out Little Felix had a bad childhood. Abuse mentally and physically. And we hated that someone could do that to a child. It made me especially sick." Cry says, looking to the box next to his half-empty dufflebags. "Minx, could you bring me that box?"

"Sure Cry, why do- oh my God, cry!" Minx says, pulling what was in the box out. Minx blocked The two boys' sight, leaving pewdie confused as she drops to the floor, cradling whatever was in the box in her arms. There's a smaller whimpering noise and Minx brings the thing to cry, shielding it from pewdie as she carefully drops it in the brunnettes arms. When she moves away, pewdie's astonished to see a small child that looked no younger than half a year.

"Pewdie, meet Elliot Clemintine."


	5. Chapter 5

"How the hell did you get a baby here, Cry?!" Pewdie gasps, reaching for the little girl in Cry's arms. Cry pushes Pewdies hand away lightly, chuckling as the Swede pouts, pushing out his lower lip.

"She's Red's kid. Gave birth to her on our way to UK, that's how long with limited food we were on that damned boat." Cry chuckles. Elliot coos, her gummy mouth clamping on the much older brunnettes tee shirt. "I call her Ellie, Ken calls her Clem."

"What about Minx?" Pewdie asks. Cry smirks.

"Ellm. She says it's a mix between Ellie and Clem. Whatever floats her boat, though." The brunnette breaks down in a coughing fit and hands the baby to Pewdie as he clutches his side, writhing in pain. "She- she thought she was dead, back at the camp in England. They did this weird, exotic type of surgery or something so her crying wasn't even audible but her voice would still work. It didn't work. Poor thing's completely mute now thanks to those monsters."

"Yeah," Ken adds, limping slightly across the room, "When they told us the surgery failed, Minx ran off to Kr- uh, someone, and nearly got herself killed. I ran to grab her and Cry went to see the baby. Turns out she was still alive, patched up with the other rejects and being put in the orphanage. We all thought she was dead, little Elliot."

"They didn't think a bunch of travellers going up to Gothenburg were fit to take care of a young one on a barge with so little food preparations, and they told me that, too; so I waited untill the orphanage lady closed up and went to her room for the night to grab her and sneak out to the boat." Cry says. "We were already down the canal by time we heard the alarm go off, indicating she was missing."

Minx jumps up, letting in a pained hiss as she moved faster than intended.

"That's what the alarm went off for!" She yells quietly, snatching the baby from Pewdies arms. "She looks so much like her parents..."

"What happened to them, anyways, the baby's here, so that means the delivery went well..." Pewdie starts, but trails off as Minx sits down infront of him, a sad smile on her face.

"Uh.. Red didn't make it after the delivery. She was too worn down by the pain of birthing. Or that's what they tell me." Minx says.

* Red was laying softly on the bed in the small cruise ship she'd helped Russ and Jund steal a few months back, memories flooding her head. Little Felix was in the next room over, too scared to come in and see her flat belly. He'd gotten too accustomed to her round belly. She was glad he didn't, though, as Russ burst though the door just then, a wild look in his eyes.

"Hello there," He smiles, leaning over her to kiss his girl friend. As he does so, Red bursts into a coughing fit, a trickle of crimson blood making itself known on the corner of her lip. "Well that's not normal."

"What?" Red asks, a veil of panic rising up her throat, causing yet another coughing fit.

"Nothing, nothing.. just, is it normal to cough so much after giving birth? I wouldn't find that healthy for the baby." Red rolls her eyes.

"I've had a cold for like a week, I'll be fine." She says, kissing her boyfriend again. Russ wipes the blood that smudged onto his lips away before Red could notice and stands up quickly.

"I'm going to talk to doctor Jund, nonetheless." He says with a quick nod.

"Kay sweety," She says, waving a tired limb. She could feel the darkness surround her as she closed her eyes for the last time. "Love you."

"Love you too." *

"That was the last time she would close her eyes, and she knew that; she'd been a nurse before the whole thing. Little Felix found Russ trying to drown the baby in the bath tub we kept filled with water a week later and we had no choice but to put him down." Cry sighs, letting himself let out a big yawn. "I couldn't do it; none of us could, so we had.. we had Felix do it and I'm ashamed, but I couldn't. Russ and Jund and I.. we grew up together."

Pewdie rubs Cry's back protectively, pulling him in and kissing his forehead as the brunnette cried in his arms.

"It's alright, Cry. You did just fine." He whispers, letting Cry wipe away the dirt forming on his bare chest with his tears. Elliot makes a distressed gurgling sound, pulling them out of their thoughs as they watch Minx clean the cloth diaper she had on, but they quickly turn away, holding eachother close.

"Now tell me why you came to get me."

**Sucky, but slightly longer, chapter, yeah! Enjoy it? Leave a comment in the box if you would, I really like those. Bye loves!**

**~L**


	6. Chapter 6

* The light bang of a gunshot is heard from behind the closed door. Two minutes of silence later a small boy made his way out the door, bloodied and covered in tears. The inside of the room smellt faintly of death as Cry and Jund take to the room with a grim urgency. The dead body of an old friend lay limply in the chair he'd been tied to, a hole bludgened through his head with a pistol. The pistol lay on the floor, slick with what Cry declared to be tears.

The body was untied and it slid helplessly to the floor, revealing a splash of red liquid dripping along the wall. Jund runs out, leaving a crying Cry to wrap up the body to throw overboard. Death at sea. The second time this week. Cry, closing his eyes to stop the tears from falling out, sets to work blindly, striping the bed nearby of its sheets and wrapping his deceased friend in it, the virgin white fabric being soild with crimson. He takes the shower curtain out of the bathroom and wraps the blaket in that before lugging the body wrapped in lumps of white-red fabric out into the hall and onto the deck.

Cry drops the body in, listening to the unsatisfying splash as his friend Russ sinks to the bottom of the endless ocean. There's a wild hollar and a bang before Cfy could register what was happening. The sound of small children wailing.

Felix.

Cry jumps to action, running towards where he could hear the wailing. It got louder as he approached, and he quickens his pace with fear. What had Jund done? *

"He killed kimself. Little Felix tried to stop him, but the gun was in his mouth, and he wasn't going to negotiate. He wanted to die. I'll admit, when both of them were gone, I wanted to go with them, but there were three things keeping me from that. You, Felix, and Ellie."

**Very short. Such feels. What suicide. Wow. How'd you like it? Leave a review and tell me, loves, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

* Felix was eating quietly on the deck, half of a sandwich still left, but he didn't care; his rations on the boat had been raised after everyone died, but he had no more appetite. Cry was it the captains area when he first heard the scream. A cheerful one, at least, but nonetheless it scared the shit out of him; Felix hadn't been that loud in a few weeks. He looks up from his glaring at the wheel to see they were finally approaching land.

Not even a minute later Felix came running in, holding a smiling Elliot gingerly in his arms. Cry smiles, hugging his little friend close to him as he took Elliot, dancing lightly as he points to the slowly-but-surely approaching mass of land.

"See that Ellie? That's land. We're gonna spend a few days there before we get going again." He whispers softly, but more to himself as he continues. "We're going right back at it after we get a bit of gas." *

"We did get going again, obviously, but not with Felix; a walker almost got him and Ellie the first step off the boat. He tossed me Ellie and told me to get back on the boat. I would've, too, but, I couldn't leave him; and then I realized I wasn't so used to walking on land." Cry grunts as Minx hands Elliot over again, wiping a smudge of blood from his chin as she limps back to Ken.

"Whattaya mean?" Pewdie asks.

"Simple; I fell. The zombies came for me and I blew a hole through all of 'em. It was too late for Felix, though, and he was turning before my eyes." Cry chokes back a sob, only to be met with another coughing fit. He pulls his hand away from his mouth, wiping the blood off of if before pewdie could see. "I- I couldn't shoot him. I just couldn't. So I got on the boat, closed all the doors, and started up the engine. We were in Ireland, I believe, and so I just drove to England with the little gas I had. No looking back."

* * *

Minx sits down, propping her light leg on her left infront of her. Ken smiles at her tiredly, not even thinking as he pulls her close to him, holding onto her shoulders with one arm. Minx smiles up at him. He looked so handsome and rugged in the dim lighting.

"You alright?" Ken asks softly, so he isn't to disturb the two boys in the corner. Minx nods tiredly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Good. You look tired."

"I am tired." Minx mutters through closed eyes. Ken chuckles, leaning his head on Minx's.

"You can go to sleep, y'know." He tells her softly.

"But Cry, he-"

"Will be just fine. He's talkin' to Pewds, remember? He won't let go just yet; not until we find help."

"You kno-"

"Shh... Just go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything interesting happens."

So she does. She falls asleep in kens arms. And damn, did it feel strangely good.

**I am horrible at updating. I realise this now. Sorry for the long wait. And sorry it's so short. Imma just... go..**


End file.
